Intrigued
by logan987
Summary: She's at the gym from 6:00-7:00am everyday and he notices it. He notices her. And she notices him. Will they notice the feeling they unknowingly share? AU FourTris 3-shot
1. Chapter 1

Intrigued

AU 3-shot

 **1** **st**

He saw her every day at the gym. From 6:00am-7:00am every weekday, she was at the gym. She was never late, never early, and always left at 7:00am on the dot. It wasn't hard to notice her. Wasn't hard for him to notice her. The only other people who were up this at this hour were committed or were involved in some sort of training.

Most people came in later. Around 8:30am was when the gym was the busiest. Filled with mothers who were barely awake- wanting to burn some calories before they began their hectic day, executives needing to stay in shape for their appearance, and bachelorettes who wanted a wealthy husband. They were the ones who usually sported the short spandex and the unusually thin sports bras. But she didn't, and he noticed this. She was more conservative compared to most girls. A simple athletic tank top and some running shorts or athletic leggings, with her favorite tennis shoes. And he also noticed how well her clothes fit her. She was petite, but strong. He couldn't not notice her beautiful figure and the effect it left on him.

But she was there from 6:00am-7:00am and she had a routine.

From 6:00-6:10 she would stretch. From 6:10-6:25 she would work on weights machines, occasionally alternating. From 6:25-6:55 she would run on the treadmill. And she would take her last five minutes to cool down and drink her water.

And he noticed this. In fact, he almost remembered it. He almost had it down, until she didn't show up one day. And he noticed this.

That day turned into two, which turned into three, which turned into four, which then turned into a week. For a whole week she was not at the gym from 6:00am-7:00am. Maybe she was sick, or went on a vacation, he thought. Suddenly not being able to focus on anything else other than where this girl was. And he didn't even know her name.

He contemplated asking his best friend, the owner of the gym, if he knew where she might be or if she came in later. But he decided against it, he didn't even know her name. And he knew that he would never hear the end of it from his best friend, an interest in someone was not something he regularly had. And his best friend knew this.

The next Monday, he anxiously watched the clock as he ran, glancing at the door in between. And when she walked in at 6:00am he felt relieved, and the thought made him wonder. Wonder why he was so interested in this girl. Why he was so invested in this girl. He didn't even know her name.

She continued her normal routine- stretching, weights, then running.

And when the clock hit 7:00am, she left.

He had moved on to a weight machine, spacing out on his actions and just thinking about the girl. He had never thought of someone like he did right now. He was never so interested and intrigued by the quiet girl, who rarely said anything to anyone. With the occasional 'excuse me' or 'thank you'. The polite words drifting through his fumbling mind. He couldn't grasp it.

...

The next day he was so lost in thought of his day plan that he didn't even notice her when she stepped onto the treadmill beside him.

She glanced over at him for a brief moment. Running steadily on the treadmill with earbuds in. He was staring in front of him, deep in thought.

He was attractive. Tall and muscular but lean, not like some of the body builders that attended the same gym. He had a sharp jawline with tan skin. She'd seen him a couple times at the gym; he was always there when she was. He was quiet, she never saw him talk to anyone but the man who owned the gym. And if he did talk, it was only a few words. Intriguing, was the word that crossed her mind.

She tore her eyes away before he could glance over and see her staring and could feel a rosy tiny appear on her cheeks. She focused on the buttons in front of her, starting to walk, then continuing until she was running at a consistent pace.

She liked to get lost in her thoughts while she ran. Think of her day ahead and how to maximize her free time or mentally form her grocery list.

But today she couldn't determine if she was out of eggs or if she still had a couple in her refrigerator and if she had enough butter for a chocolate cake that she was going to bake later. And she also couldn't estimate her workload today and what time she'd be able to leave. No the only thing she could think about was the man running beside her. Even from the thundering sound of both his and her feet hitting the tracks as they ran against them, she could still hear the faint music that slipped from his earbuds. She recognized the music, recognized the band. It was an older song, something popular a couple years ago. But he was still listening to it and that's what intrigued her again because it was the same song she listened to the day before.

She knew if she were bolder, more confident, she'd slow down her speed and tap on his shoulder, say hello and comment on his choice of music. But she wasn't. So she continued running, even bumped up the speed to run faster.

As much as she wanted to turn her head to look and the man beside her she focused on the small screen in front of her that she rarely watched. But she had to get her mind off of him. This weird feeling that had started to consume her was getting harder to push down. She glanced at the clock, hoping it was 6:55, time to stop and drink her water. But it was only 6:44. She sighed and kept running.

 **A/N: Hello! This is the first part of my 3-shot. I will be updating soon, but I don't have an exact date on it. Please review and tell me how you think this is. It is my first piece of work in 3** **rd** **POV so comment on that as well. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent and I haven't met Theo James.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd**

He didn't have a lot of experience with girls. He didn't date in high school and college consisted of a few double and blind dates that his best friend set up for him. None of them worked out though. The few dates he went on in college, most likely ended with the girl leaving angry and him sitting there trying to figure out what he had said. Talking to girls was something he always struggled with.

So when he found himself wanting to know more about this girl, he became frightened. Frightened that he'd screw it up and offend her. Frightened that she'd reject him and he would have to find another time to go to the gym. Frightened because he'd never been this captivated by a girl, and this feeling he had was very unfamiliar. He wanted to ask his best friend for help. How to talk to this girl without screwing it up. But he didn't know how to word it. The irony in not knowing how to ask his friend how to talk to a girl.

And in this moment he didn't even realize that she was running right beside him.

...

His phone alarm he had set this morning rang, interrupting his music. He took out his earbuds, slowing down the speed of the treadmill as he turned off the alarm and his music. He checked the time even though he knew he set the alarm for 6:50am. He had to cut his gym time short this morning because of an early meeting. He slowly began to lower the speed until he reached a walking pace. He wasn't breathing too heavily but he opted for some water. He knew it was important to drink plenty of water after a workout. As he puts his mouth to the opening, he can feel a pair of eyes on him. He takes a large gulp of the refreshment and moves his eyes to the left side. He almost chokes on his water when he sees the girl quickly looking away from him. He looks away as well, but not before noticing the pink on her cheeks. _Was she staring at me?_ He thought, suddenly a little giddy. He's caught multiple girls staring at me multiple times but he's never enjoyed it. But this wasn't a regular girl, staring at him across the bar. This was _the_ girl who was at the gym from 6:00-7:00 am who gave him this weird thing. This weird _feeling_. And the thought that she might've been looking at him, well it was another feeling he's never experienced before.

He screws the lid back onto his water bottle and completely stops the treadmill, grabbing his phone and earbuds in the process. He gives a quick glance at the girl beside him before stepping off the treadmill. She looks focused in front of her, running at a fast speed. Her long blonde hair in a ponytail, swaying as she ran. The athletic shorts that would rise just a little after every step, and the gray tank top, revealing her intoxicating form. He lets a quick grin escape him as he walks to the locker rooms.

...

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , she thought, bumping her speed even faster.

She had heard the sound of his treadmill slowing down and the softer his steps were becoming. Her eyes followed the sound without thinking and there she was, staring at the olive-skinned man. A bead of sweat slipping down his forehead and the way his muscles would contract as he held his water bottle to his lips, well it was a sight she didn't expect to see at 6:50 in the morning. And when he noticed her gaze, and looked over to her, well now her muscles in the blood vessels of her cheeks were contracting. She focused on a piece of machinery in front of her and prayed to God that he would be gone soon. The thought of being caught staring a guy, the thought made her cringe. She didn't want to be seen as a girl who stared at men all the time, because she didn't. But she did stare at this particular guy, this particular guy who was quiet and reserved and intriguing. And she didn't know why. Maybe it was that weird feeling.

After he left, it was finally time for her to stop running. She continued to yell at herself in her head all the way to the locker rooms.

...

He decided to change for work in the gym today. It would be a waste to go back home for a shower and he was already short on time. After showering and changing into the appropriate suit and tie for work, he began the trek to his car.

He walked out of the locker room, turning the corner and walking right into _her_. But he didn't realize that. He set his bag on the ground and kneeled down to help stack all the papers that had fallen out of her hand and onto the ground. They restlessly gathered all the sheets until they were all back in her hand. And when she thanked him, he looked up. And he saw her up close.

Her long eyelashes protecting the blue-gray orbs that were entrancing him. Her slender nose above her soft pink lips. Her clear skin that was the perfect skin tone.

They both stumbled onto their feet, now standing still just taking in each other's appearance. She was now was wearing a sweatshirt, probably over her tank top.

"Uh sorry for bumping into you." She finally says, her voice soft and kind. He's never heard her voice before. He quickly shakes his head, not letting her take the blame.

"No, I wasn't really paying attention. I'm sorry for knocking all your papers out of your hand." He responds, glancing down at the stack of papers.

"Oh it's fine." She reassures, still a little flustered with pink returning to her cheeks. They stand there for a second, not saying anything, not knowing what to say.

"Four!" The sound of his name pulls his attention away from the girl in front of him and he turns around to see who the owner of the voice is.

"Yeah?" He calls back to his best friend, now walking towards him and the girl.

"I have your speaker." He says once he's close enough to hand it to him. He had forgotten that he let him borrow it. He takes the portable black speaker and nods his head. He notices Zeke look over at the girl in front of him. "Hey Tris." He says smoothly. _Tris_. That's what her name was. He never knew her name, until now. He turns back around to face her, to finally connect a name with the girl.

"Hey Zeke." She greets back with a smile. _A smile_. Something he'd never seen her do. And he wondered why he would ever miss the moment when she smiled. Because that damn feeling inside of him, the one already twisting after bumping into her, was now growing at the sight of her smile.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it man." Zeke thanks, bringing him out of his head. He nods again.

"Yeah sure." He replies back, finally taking his eyes off the girl in front of him. Off _Tris_. His friend smiles back at him, a smile he knows too well.

"Well I have to get back, I'll see you guys later." His friend exclaims after giving Four another look. He begins to walk away and now it's just the girl and him. Four and Tris. He gathers his gym bag that was resting on the floor and she grabs hers. _Does he say something? Do something?_ He thought. He didn't want to say something unknowingly rude to her, so he stays quiet.

She finally speaks up again.

"Uh have a good day." She attempts, not knowing what else to say. He nods quickly, taking this opportunity to not mess this up.

"Thanks, you too!" He says, almost nervously. She nods again and gives him a close-mouthed smile before starting to walk away, past him.

He stands there for a second, not really caring about his meeting that he needs to be at in twenty minutes. Just this girl. _Tris_. The blonde hair, blue-gray eyed, petite, girl.

And this damn feeling. This thing in his chest and stomach and head it was confusing and complex and it was something he couldn't name. It was annoying. It was something he never felt before.

It was intriguing.


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd**

Four? What kind of name was Four? Was it a nickname? It had to be a nickname, right? No parent in their right mind would name their child after a number. But why would he have a nickname after a number? The questions repeated in her head all throughout the day. And again, there was no chance that any work was going to get done.

She refocused on the computer screen in front of her, trying to shake away all the thoughts colliding in her head and to focus on her work. Her best friend, who sat in a desk next to her must've noticed her constant zoning out, since she offered to take a short break and grab a coffee from downstairs. Tris agreed, wanting to get her mind on something other than the attractive man she bumped into earlier this morning.

"You okay?" Her friend asked as they sat down in the cafe, coffees in hand.

"Yeah." She tried to think of some excuse to say, why she was so out of it, but she couldn't think of any reason other than the one she didn't want to reveal.

"Okay..." Her friend starts, still hesitant from the behavior of her friend. She wonders if it's more grief from her parent's death a couple weeks ago. She took an entire week off and the next Monday, she came in to work like nothing had happened. Her friend doesn't question her about it though, instead changing the topic of her thoughts.

"So, we're still going out for drinks tonight, right?" She asks instead.

Tris, on the other hand, had totally forgotten the plans. Her mind on other things.

"Do you really want to go out on a weekday? Why don't we just stay in?" Tris replies, hoping her friend will agree in her alternative idea.

"Staying in is boring! And you know I want to hang out with you before I have to leave!" Her friend exclaims. Tris takes another sip of her coffee and reluctantly agrees.

...

"Sooooo." Zeke starts, a huge grin plastered onto his face.

"Don't." Four says shortly.

"Aw c'mon! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this day." His friend continues. Four turns to him, a glare plastered onto his face. "Fifteen years bro." Zeke answers his own question. Four rolls his eyes and regrets his decision to get a drink after work tonight. It was a weeknight.

"Can you just shut up?" Four finally suggests, taking a sip of his beer. His friend laughs at his offer, obviously turning it down.

"You like her." Zeke persists, eyebrows raising up and down. Four rolls his eyes, showing his distaste in this conversation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Four lies. He knew exactly what they were talking about. Tris.

"You're full of bullshit, dude. I saw you looking at her." Zeke scoffs.

"I don't even know her. I just accidentally bumped into her today." Four states casually.

"Yeah, 'accidentally'." His friend mocks.

...

She dressed comfortably. A simple olive shirt, blue jeans, brown booties, and her long hair pulled into a messy bun. She wore a brown leather jacket over, knowing the creeping fall weather would drop the temperatures at night.

Her friend wore a loose navy blue dress with a white cardigan over it. They decided to walk to their favorite bar instead of driving. Living in the city gave them the opportunity. Her friend had much to tell her before she left for a family trip too.

Once they arrived, they opted for a booth to sit at. It was a popular pub/bar, that was even busy on weekdays. They order an appetizer of onion rings and a drink. Her friend getting a Cosmo, and her getting a Long Island iced tea. She didn't need a hangover on a weekday.

They talked about work, the upcoming holidays and her friend's trip. They ordered their dinner and ate it in between talking and laughs.

Their dinner was almost done until her friend got a phone call from her younger sister, claiming there was a trip emergency. After a couple minutes of Tris reassuring her friend that it was okay and she should go deal with the problem, she finally left. Tris finished the few fries left on her plate and payed her bill. She was about to begin her walk home when she heard her name being said across the bar. She turned to the person who owned the voice, to see Zeke standing up to greet her. It took her a second to realize who the guy next to him was.

...

"It was crazy. And he was a super buff dude. I doubt I could even take him..." Zeke trails off recounting the events of a fight at the gym earlier in the day. Four took another sip of his beer, briefly spacing out. His eyes wandered over the area of the bar. The occasional group of people talking and eating or the pairs of people drinking. He was about to look back at Zeke when his eyes meet the image of her.

He quickly retreats to his drink and Zeke, not believing she was sitting across the bar. He couldn't stop himself when he glanced back at her. She was with another woman, but that's all he could describe of her. His focus was on Tris. He's never seen her in clothes that weren't athletic. His gaze moved around her, taking in her simple but breathtaking appearance, her face being visually interested in what the woman in front of her was saying, how her mouth would curl up in a smile or sip the drink in front of her.

His eyes tore away from her as he heard Zeke beside him.

"Are you even listening?" Four nods, trying to register what Zeke was talking about. His friend rolls his eyes and orders a plate of onion rings. Four looks back at the girl that has been running through his head the entire day one last time before turning back to his friend and actually listening.

So when his friend yelled her name across the bar, well, he wasn't prepared.

At first confusion was over her face, wondering who called her name, but it subsided as she recognized Zeke. Then her eyes locked with Four's. She bit her lip instinctively and he swallowed, his mouth now dry.

She tore her eyes away from him and greeted Zeke with a hug. They weren't very close but Zeke was a friendly and funny guy. Her eyes met Four's once more and gave him a small smile, not really knowing how to greet him.

Almost as a reflex, he gave a small smile back.

Zeke said something to her but Four couldn't register it. His mind was on other things. But he did catch her answer.

"No, I should get going. It is a weekday and I have work tomorrow. Thank you though!" His mind became flooded with more thoughts. All questions wanting to know more about her.

Where does she work? Does she enjoy her job? Is she from Chicago? Does she live close around this bar? Who was the girl she was talking to?

"Okay, I understand. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Zeke says instead.

She's smiles, thinking of how he jokes with her exact schedule. She smiles at him and let's her eyes wander back to the man beside him. His eyes were already on hers, not ever leaving in the first place. There's a complete second of wonder, then she leaves. His eyes, still focused on the door.

...

She didn't get a lot of sleep that night. Maybe it was the new anxiousness of getting up the next morning or the faint possibility that she saw him that night. Out of every bar in Chicago. He was there.

And she couldn't sleep. So when her alarm clock went off she was already awake. She quickly turned it off and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She entered the gym at 6:00 am, like usual. Her eyes glanced over the room, automatically searching for the man she had seen yesterday with Zeke. Four. The guy with a number for a name. She spent the night debating over if she should say something or just stick to her schedule. Stretch, weights, run, cool down. There wasn't an allotted time to try and talk to the mystery man. And boy was 'try' the key word there. Being the shy person she was, she did not have the extrovert skill of starting a conversation with anyone she wanted to.

She saw him by the weights, using one of the machines. She kept her eyes on him as she walked over to an open area where she usually stretched. With her eyes focused on the man she did not see the wooden post that she suddenly walks into. Stumbling back, trying to catch her balance, and then falling on her butt. Great, she thought to herself.

"Need some help?" The deep voice startled her for a second, but after that second passed she recognized the voice. She looked up and he was there offering his hand. His eyes piercing hers, almost in a trance as she stopped everything to look at this man in front of her. She took his hand, feeling his strength as he helped her up.

She smiled at him, not knowing what to do as time passed.

"Thanks." Her voice hit him like a truck filled with water and he had been in the desert for weeks. He heard the gym door open when the clock hit 6:00 am and briefly saw her figure walk in. He tore his eyes away to not be caught looking but that did not last when he saw her hit the ground.

"I should probably pay attention more. I keep running into things." She adds. He chuckles and it causes her to smile again. The silence comes back as they just look at each other, trying to figure out what to say, what to do, what to feel. The blush on her cheeks makes her go back down to the floor to retrieve the items she dropped when she fell. Her phone accidentally playing music. She quickly paused the music, but not before he heard it.

"I love that song." He admits. She looks back at him. It was the same song he was listening to earlier in the week.

"Me too." He wants to know more, know more about this girl. And without thinking he blurts

"I can't help but notice how consistent you are with your schedule." She laughs a little. Her best friend always makes fun of her for this.

"Yeah I uh like to make sure I have time to work out." She answers, not really knowing what to say. He nods, still looking at her. Her eyes, her nose, her lips.

"I should uh let you get back to that then." He says, regretting the words as they leave his mouth. Her heart sinks a little, not really wanting to stretch right now.

"Thanks again." She says. He stands there for a second, feet almost stuck in place until he finds the strength to walk back to the machine he was previously at, but not the strength to start again.

She continues to walk and begins to stretch. Her routine already memorized in her muscles, she begins to think about him again. The clock reads 6:14 as she finishes her stretching. Screw my schedule she thinks to herself. She started at the weights, noticing Four on the treadmill.

He wanted to kiss her and he didn't know why. He wanted to stop the treadmill and kiss her. He knew her name, but he didn't know why he wanted to kiss her. Maybe it was because he was intrigued. Intrigued in her schedule, in her life, in her. And with that, he bumped up the speed of the treadmill.

...

He might as well have stayed home from work that day. He didn't get anything done. Usually he is very focused, especially at work. But usually he doesn't have something to take his focus. And well, she had taken all of it. He still regretted letting her get back to working out, regretted not getting off the treadmill, and regretted letting her walk out of the gym at 7:00 am. He got up from his desk and left his office, needing the time to walk around and needed fresh air. Maybe a distraction that wasn't her. He walked a block down to Starbucks and got a afternoon coffee. He sipped it casually as he walked back, deciding to take the long way back. He rarely ever walked by these buildings, there was no reason to walk by them. But today, for some reason, he did.

He looked around at the buildings and their architecture. It was obvious that some had been renovated since the last time he had seen them. He stopped to look at one. The age of it was noticeable. It looked vacant and he wondered why. He turned back to continue walking and walked into her.

It's unrealistic, impossible, it is her. The surprise of both is evident on their faces. How in the entire city did they meet again, how did they bump into each other again? Before apologizing or saying anything else,

"Can I take you to dinner?" He asks. His eyes flicker between hers, so still show signs of surprise.

"Yes." His heart leaped, and hers followed. She smiled, biting her lower lip and him, giving her a look of amazement. The feeling that rose when he first saw her was there. The feeling when she first bumped into him, heard his voice, learned his name, it was there.

The feeling that has infiltrated them, infected them, overwhelmed them, confused them, to the point where they couldn't focus on anything but each other. This un-named and new feeling that neither of them understood nor could control. This feeling that made them feel whole and happy and wanted, no needed. It was enchanting, alluring, intriguing. It was complex, but simple. Blaring, but soft. Everywhere, but nowhere.

This damn feeling.

And finally, as if the entire world at last clicked into place, they realized it. They realized what this thing, this feeling was.

It was love.


End file.
